Asahi to Kisumi no Komori Funtōki
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Sosuke to Gou Himitsu no Dēto 宗介と江 秘密のデート |next = Hidaka Daigaku no Kaidan 燈鷹大学の怪談 |current track = 旭と貴澄の子守り奮闘記 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Kisumi Shigino (CV. Chihiro Suzuki) Asahi Shiina (CV. Toshiyuki Toyonaga) Akane Kurimiya (CV. Hitomi Nabatame) Natsuya Kirishima (CV. Kenji Nojima) Ikuya Kirishima (CV. Koki Uchiyama) Hiyori Tono (CV. Ryohei Kimura) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 6:36 |episodes = }} (旭と貴澄の子守り奮闘記 Asahi and Kisumi’s Babysitting Struggle) is the seventh track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Kisumi：Hey Asahi, did you know? Apparently “A Rat’s Life 3” will be released next year! Asahi：Seriously!? Let’s go see it! Kisumi：Asahi, did you see the second movie? Asahi：Yeah, that Archerfish of Naruto said it’s really good, so I invited Haru to the theatre with me. You saw it too, Kisumi? Kisumi：I saw it at the premiere. Asahi：For real!? Why didn’t you ask me to go with you!? Kisumi：That’s because it was during spring break, and you weren’t in Tokyo yet. Akane：Here, sorry to keep you waiting! Pork cutlet curry for Asahi, and chocolate parfait for Kisumi-kun! Asahi：Oh, thanks, Sis. Kisumi：Thank you very much. Akane：Asahi, you seems to have lots of free time, don’t you have practice? Asahi：Well, the university championship just end, so I have a whole off day today! Cuz it’s important for an athlete to rest, too! Haru also said he’s taking a break today and going to the new aquarium with Makoto. Kisumi：Oooh, the aquarium, how nice! I would’ve liked to go, too! Akane：Well, in that case, this is perfect timing. Asahi：Huh? What perfect timing? Akane：I thought that if you’re free, maybe you could watch Tsukushi for a bit. Asahi：What the hell!? (baby noise) Akane：There are not enough ingredients for tonight. I’ll be back in an hour, so I’m counting on you two to watch the shop for me! Asahi：Wait, Sis-! Geez, being a slave driver is one thing, but you didn’t have to drag Kisumi into this, Sis! (baby noise) Kisumi：There, there, you’re such a good boy! (baby laughs) Asahi：He really loves you, Kisumi, as always. Kisumi：Hehe, no need to be jealous. Asahi：I’m not jealous! (baby noise) Kisumi：Hmm? What is it? Tsukushi, do you want to have some chocolate parfait? Asahi：Oh, wait, aren’t you not supposed to feed a baby chocolate? Kisumi：Eh? Is that so? Asahi：Also, I think they can’t eat squids, too… Kisumi：Hmm… no chocolate and squids… aren’t those what you can’t give cats? Oh well, when you’re a baby this age, I guess chocolate is not good for you. I wonder if he can eat ice cream or whipped cream… (baby noise) Asahi：Aaaah hold on! What are you chewing your own foot!? Are you that hungry!? Kisumi：That’s what babies do! Maybe he’s just making sure he has legs! Asahi：What’s up with you, Kisumi? How do you know so much? Kisumi：It’s because I would take care of Hayato sometimes when he was a baby. (baby noise) Kisumi：Woooh! There, there. Here, you’d like this, wouldn’t you? (baby laughs) Asahi：Wow, he’s really happy. Hey, isn’t that a plastic wrapper for crackers? What’s so fun about it? Kisumi：I think he likes how it makes crinkling sounds! (baby noise) Kisumi：You’re not supposed to eat the wrapper! Asahi：C'mon, give that to me! (baby cries) Kisumi：Oh no, Asahi, you made him cry. Asahi：What!? It’s my fault!? (baby cries) Asahi：Aaaah, Tsukushi, stop crying! Kisumi：Look over here, Tsukushi… Peek-a-boo! Asahi：Ugh… it’s not working. Let me try! …peeka…BOO! (baby cries) Kisumi：Hmm… maybe he’s hungry? Here, Asahi, breastfeed him! Asahi：I don’t have milk! Natsuya：What on earth are you guys doing? Asahi：Natsuya-senpai! Kisumi：Ah! Welcome! I’m sorry, we’re in the middle of something… Natsuya：So? Which one of you is the father? Asahi：Neither of us are. Kisumi：He is Asahi’s sister’s child! Natsuya：Let’s see, hand him to me. Asahi：Uh… are you sure this is okay, Natsuya-senpai? Natsuya：Where I homestayed in Mexico, there’s a baby around this age. I used to gather all the babies in the neighborhood and take care of them together. Asahi：Seriously? You’re amazing, Natsuya-senpai. Kisumi：So reliable~! Natsuya：I’ll show you my special move that I learned there. It’s my special Mexican-trained killing move: peek-a-boo. Asahi：Ugh, killing move… you’re not supposed to kill him. Natsuya：Any baby who’s subjected to my peek-a-boo will stop crying in split second. In Acapulco, they nicknamed me “The Angel of Sleep.” Natsuya：Here we go… *deep breathe* (baby crying) Natsuya：PEEKABOO!!! (baby screaming) Asahi：That didn’t work at all! Natsuya：That’s so strange… how about the lifting technique that I learned in Brazil, São Paulo? *lift* Up, up and away! UP, UP AND AWAY!! (baby crying intensifies) Kisumi：Natsuya-senpai… is surprisingly useless, isn’t he. Asahi：Haah… you’re probably right. Natsuya：Heh… to think that my techniques won’t work on him… he’s gonna be a big-shot when he grows up. Well then, see ya later. Asahi：What did you come here for!?!?!? Kisumi：Hold on a sec, Tsukushi. I’m getting your milk ready. Here Asahi, first you wash your hands with soap and make sure they’re clean. Asahi：O-okay. Kisumi：Next, you add milk powder with a measuring spoon to the baby bottle that’s been sterilized in boiling water! Asahi：There, done! Kisumi：And then, you add boiled water that’s over 70 degrees Celcius to the bottle, to dissolve the milk powder! Asahi：Yup, all dissolved! Kisumi：After it’s dissolved, you place the bottle into a bowl of ice, and cool it down until it’s the temperature of the human body! Asahi：Hmm… it should be ready now? Kisumi：We can’t let it burn him, so you need to check to make sure, Asahi! Asahi：O-okay. *gulp* it’s kinda hard to drink… Kisumi：What are you doing, drinking directly from the bottle!? You’re supposed to drip some on your wrist to test the temperature! Here, like this… Asahi：Oh, Aaaahahah, hot, hot, it’s HOT! Kisumi：Oh, welcome! Ikuya：What are you doing, Stupid Asahi? Asahi：Eh? Ikuya… Ikuya：You have a toddler regression? Or are you… Hiyori：…playing pretend, perhaps? Asahi：Of course not! Kisumi：You’re here too, Toono-kun! Ikuya：I’m supposed to meet up with my brother. Is he not here yet? Asahi：Oh, that’s why Natsuya was… Kisumi：Hey, hey, Toono-kun, did you have a good think about joining the basketball club? Hiyori：I’m still considering. (baby noise) Asahi：Oh… Ooh! he likes Toono! Hiyori：Hey, wait… why me? (baby noise) Asahi：Tsukushi….I really…don’t understand you. Translated by donamoeba References Navigation category:CD category:Drama CD category:Product category:Free!-Dive to the Future- category:Extra Short Films